Night Before Christmas
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: It was going to be a great Christmas Play, but Lammy opened a wine bottle...*In anthro*
1. Chapter 1- Silent Night

**HOLY SHIT CHRISTMAS IN THREE DAYS! :D How can I NOT make a gory story of the little town of Happy Tree Town? Yes; I did send a request to BonnyTheWolf like this, familiar plot; sorry, I've been thinking about it and wanna do it! So, now, please enjoy and if you could review, that'd be great XD**

**…**

The snow fell on the ground, the white flakes falling to the blanket of cold white snow already on the ground.

All the Happy Tree Friends were making the Christmas play, the same old story of all Christmas plays. Lammy was putting it together, she was wearing a red vest with Santa and elves having a snow ball fight on it, one hitting Santa and he was thrown back on his bum as the elves still threw them.

She had on a green pair of jeans with golden high heels and silver balls on the sides. She had Giggles Play Mary, Toothy play Joseph, Cub play Jesus. Pop, Splendid, and Flippy as wise men, the three kings are played by Flaky, Lumpy, and Petunia. It was Christmas Eve and the play was ready, Giggles, Flippy, and Toothy were putting out the food and candy for the people who came to watch the play and for them. Tables and tables all over the large room with white covers over them with glass plates on each one, at least eight chairs at each table.

Giggles' costume was a blue silky nightgown with a white blanket over her pink locks, her hot pink eyes glowing with the sky blue cloth. Flippy couldn't help but blush at this, he still had a small crush on the sixteen year old from when they dated, which was short lived because of his flipped side. Flippy's costume was a silk with fake gold flakes dress with a crown, he had a fake silver vest that went to his waist. Toothy's costume was a white tint yellow dress with a brown vest that went to his ankles with a brown towel over his head, the fourteen year old held the sixteen year old chipmunk's paw, he beamed up at her as she tightly held his paw.

"Ha, Giggles did you make the cookies? They smell wonderful." Flippy smiled, his own sort of flirt.

The girl looked over at the eighteen year old. "Oh? No, my mother did, I only helped." She blushed a bit.

"Well, you did splendid." Flippy grinned, seeing the blush as Toothy ate one of the cookies and his smile widened.

Lammy called everyone over. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for the work and time you put in this, so, here." Lammy took out a wine bottle and popped it opened, everyone clapped but Flippy. He blinked rapidly, his breath turned small and shallow. His voice deeper, his eyes burned as he closed them tightly, then opened them to show golden demonic orbs.

He busted out laughing evilly, everyone turned and saw this, Giggles screamed and tried to run, everyone following her action and running and hiding. Flippy put her in an arm lock and grabbed the wine bottle, she started crying and begging. "Please Flippy snap out of it! Please don't hurt m-me!"

Fliqpy grinned sadistically. He pushed her on a table nearby and shoved the bottle down her throat so deep she couldn't get it out, she choked and gagged, her face turned blue as Fliqpy kept her down. He grabbed a knife by a glass plate and placed the knife at her throat. "Let me help you, sweetheart." He mocked and slit her throat, blood flew out as she drowned in the blood and with no air.

Fliqpy chuckled with the blood on him; he lifted her up and kissed her cheek, then cut her eyes out, them just bloody rags once he got them out. Fliqpy laid her dead body down and looked around, he heard whimpering.

"Come out, Toothy, if you come out, I won't hurt you." Fliqpy crossed his arms and tapped his toes. Toothy really wanted to live but he fell for that before, he'll just stab him to death. "Come on, Toooooooothy~, you know I love ya like a little brother."

He followed the whimpering sounds to the kitchen and under the sink, he opened the small doors to a whimpering and crying Toothy, the young teenager covered his face with his arms and wept. Fliqpy pulled him out. "N-no!" Toothy sobbed.

Fliqpy hugged him, playing with his ear before ribbing it off, Toothy screamed in pain and kicked him, his arms at his side and being held down by the hug. All Toothy could do was cry in his chest. Flippy looked over the purple face, he pulled out an eye. Earning a inhuman scream from Toothy as he gets one arm free.

He punched Fliqpy in the face and ran. But he kept running into stuff because he could barely see, his ear ringing and his head dizzy as he ran upstairs, suddenly Fliqpy grabbed him, lifting him up and bringing him back downstairs.

He got his knife and wrote in Toothy's chest, "Merry Christmas, Little Brother". Toothy was dying of blood loss, blood raining out of him sounding like a sink with water flooding out. Blood circling him as he weakly moved his arm to see if he was alive. Fliqpy got the eye and saw the little rope hooked up to it. He went back to Toothy and wrapped the eye rope around his buck teeth and pulled, the teeth flying out.

Toothy punched him weakly and sobbed, Fliqpy took one tooth for himself but put one tooth in Toothy's empty eye socket. He watched Toothy bleed to death, cooing and grinning. Once that was done he stood to find someone else.

He walked around, taking one cookie and covering it in blood. Eating it and beaming darkly. People lined up outside and waited, finally they opened the door…

…

**Is it good? Hope so, if its bad, I'm been out of the writing mood for awhile and now just jumping back into it, so, yeah XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2- Jingle Bells

**HERE AGAIN! :3 Still three days till Christmas ^_^ so let's get this story done before Christmas is over! :D **

**…**

Cuddles opened the door, looking around. "Are we early?" He asked, his wavy hair that went to his mid back swung around, he was wearing a red sweater with a dark green pair of sweat pants.

"No, they said at six." Handy uttered, his hard hat was replaced with a Santa hat, he had wore out jeans from work and a green muscle shirt with holes and dirt all over it.

"Then where is everyone?" Cuddles crossed his arms. Sniffles followed Handy inside, he had a mistletoe on the right side of his glasses and a fake gold colored lab jacket on over his black turtleneck and dark blue jeans.

"The cards did say six, maybe we go to the dining room?" Sniffles cut in. Handy nods and starts to walk in. Cuddles following; huffing, his furry arms behind his head crossed. Mime helped the Mole in the dining room, the Mole had a green turtleneck and his cane looked like a candy cane. Mime had a Santa hat but wore his normal purple and white makeup and sweater with dark purple jeans. Nutty jumped in, looking around giggling. In search of sweets, he had on a red bow on his yellow bangs. Jumping into the dining room knowing sweets were there.

Disco Bear walked in smirking, he had on a red jumpsuit like his other one but a different color. He danced-walked into the dining room seeing the rest going in there, singing a small song as he grinned. Lifty and Shifty sneering and looking around, they grabbed things off the wall and tip-toed into the dining room.

The gang saw Giggles and Toothy dead. The gory deaths making them pale and freeze in place. "Oh god Flippy flipped!" Cuddles screamed at the top of his voice, Fliqpy heard this and walked back downstairs, dragging Cub's dead body like a teddy bear with him, the side of his head had a big dent in it. Blood flooding out from it, his face pale and his eyes filled with fear.

"Shh! You're going to let him know we're here!" Handy hissed, he couldn't cover Cuddles' mouth so he pouted.

"W-we can get out now before he knows we're here…!" Sniffles considered, the rest nodding and turning, to see Fliqpy standing there with Cub's limp body. He dropped the body and it fell, a gooy dropping sound cut the air.

"Well this is my lucky day!" Fliqpy laughed. "All my toys in one place to play!"

Cuddles was shaking and covering his eyes, feeling tears. Disco started to run to the kitchen, he saw a door to the theatre. He ran out and the others following, but Fliqpy grabbed Mole who didn't know what was happening. "Hello? Who is this?" Mole felt Fliqpy's face when he grabbed the purple mole. His voice husky and raspy like an old man, the seventy year old sounded a bit scared.

"Oooh someone who's going to help." Fliqpy lied, his voice had fake sympathy, he took Mole to the kitchen.

"Oh. Thank you, son." The Mole nodded slowly, feeling something was wrong. Fliqpy started up the oven and took out the plates making a empty box with heat raising in it.

"Come to my voice, Mole." Fliqpy said smoothly, Mole walked over, feeling around with his cane. Fliqpy grabbed it and tossed it across the room and shoved Mole in the oven and put it on high. His fur, skin, and muscles burning off his bones as his bones fried. Mole hit at the walls that made it worse as his eyes bled off.

Fliqpy laughed and turned the oven off, he took a bone off and nibbled on it. "Yummy~."

He walked to the door and opened it, showing everyone hid and ran off. Fliqpy's smirk widened, he gazed around, ten minutes later he found Cuddles hiding in the dressing room under a pile of clothes. His heavy breathing giving him away.

Evil grabbed his ankle and jerked him out. "Ahhh!" Cuddles yelped.

"No, no please Fliqpy I'll do anything! Please!" Cuddles sobbed. Fliqpy grabbed a mirror and slammed it down on Cuddles. The broken glass cut into his skin as he screamed. Fliqpy got a table and crushed Cuddles with it, the glass going deeper in him as his bones broke and his skull crushed, brains leaking out and blood flying everywhere, Flippy had blood all over his face, humming, he stood and went upstairs, Nutty had died from a overdose of candy and Disco Bear snapped his neck when he fell on the stairs. Fliqpy walked upstairs and looked around.

He opened a door to see Lumpy looking for his vast, Fliqpy then smirked and tried to jump him, but Lumpy turned his head and his horn hit Fliqpy in the face, he was thrown at a dresser. He stood and ran at Lumpy, the blue moose took a step forward, making Fliqpy hit face first. His nose broken he snarled. Lumpy yawned and walked downstairs. Fliqpy shook his head and would just kill him later. He opened another room, sadly no one. He huffed and flopped on the bed so he could sharpen his knife when the bed yelped.

He leered and looked under the bed, seeing Flaky. He grinned and grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She shouted for help and kick him. He grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her to the next door and opened it.

Sniffles was there with Handy, they gasped and screamed when they saw the blood covered bear. He lifted Flaky up, slamming her quills into their chests and stomach area, she sobbed as blood covered her. Dripping off her as she whimpered, Fliqpy laughed as he grabbed a sword off the wall and slit her in two. He chuckled at her and left the room. Looking for the rest of his prey.

…


End file.
